Breathe Me In
by Christopher Martyn
Summary: A Nuke Fanfic. With some other character thrown in.


Breathe Me In

Chapter One "So It Begins"

Derik pulled up his tight, ripped jeans over his naked lower half. He didn't know how he ended up in a hotel room at the Lakeview when most nights he spent it at some seedy motel room with a guy that looked like a troll, but tonight it seemed that he lucked out. He walked over to the night stand and took the 200 bucks, he looked down at his "trick" sleeping soundly with only the sheet covering up his cock that had been inside of him a few hours earlier. Derik was proud that he got a looker tonight, he had been hustling the streets in Oakdale for almost a year, and this was the best one he had ever gotten. Derik wished he could lie in bed with this man, sleep beside him and cuddle, but this was business and he had a job to do. He pulled on his red t shirt and placed the money in his pocket, he hoped it would hold him for at least one week. Maybe he could stay in a motel for a week, but he doubted that. He would end up sleeping on the streets again, keeping warm by a fire built by some other homeless teens. Derik glanced over at the attractive trick and walked out the door, back into reality.

--

Luke pulled his messenger back over his right shoulder as he entered Al's dinner to meet Noah for a quick lunch, his heart almost melted as he saw his dream boy busy working on something for class. He looked so cute with his books strewn out on the table, furiously writing something down on a piece of paper. Noah looked up at him and smiled, a smile which Luke returned. Luke waked over and sat down across from Noah, Noah placed his hand over Luke's and squeezed it lovingly.

"Did you have a good day in class?" asked Noah sweetly

"I guess you could say that, this one class is kicking my ass but I will get it" said Luke smiling.

"Of course you will, your Luke Snyder. You can do anything"

"We will see about that. I am thinking of something I can do right now" said Luke raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Noah in a sexy whisper

"Well, I've been thinking about it all day" said Luke moving in closer

"Yeah, me too"

"I have been dying to have it so bad I can taste it"

"Yeah, me too" said Noah leaning in closer, their lips almost touching when Luke pulled away.

"Henry can I get a cheeseburger please" said Luke smiling and Noah

"Sure thing, Luke" said Henry as Noah gave him a half-smile

"You're bad, but I like it" said Noah closing his books

"Yeah well, there is something else I have been thinking about but that will wait"

"Can't wait" said Noah smiling.

--

Derik walked into Al's diner, he needed something to eat. Sex seemed to make him hungry as hell, but it was worth it. He sat at an empty table and picked up the menu in front of him. He already knew what he wanted, he didn't know why he picked up the menu to look at it. He placed it back down on the table and took a new interests in the two attractive boys sitting at the booth to his right, they were laughing and smiling at each other. He watched as the darker haired one places his hand on the blondes, it was in that moment that Derik registered that this two guys were gay. He could tell by the way the touched each other, they looked at ease with one another, if he didn't know better possibly in love. Not that he knew anything about love, since he had no one to love him. No family, friends, or even a lover. He was sort of jealous of the two boys, but at the same time happy that they weren't like him. An attractive guy in a brightly colored shirt walked up to Derik's table with a pen and pad in hand.

"What can I get you?" asked Henry politely.

"Oh, can I get a burger and a mocha shake please" said Derik hungrily

"Sure thing, be out in a few" said Henry walking away. Derik focused his attention back to the boys, but the dark haired one was gone leaving the blonde sitting by himself looking at his cell phone. Derik watched as the blonde turned around and caught him looking, Derik quickly looked away._ Fuck, he caught me_ he thought in the moment, but he didn't care; he was only looking no harm in that. The dark haired boy returned, the blonde told him something and both boys looked over to him. Derik watched as both boys starting walking towards his table, Derik prepared for the worst thinking he was going to get the shit beat out of him for staring at the boys man.

"Hey" said the dark haired one

"Hey" said Derik sheepishly

"I'm Noah and this is Luke. Are you new in Oakdale?" asked the dark haired one, Noah.

"No, I have lived here for awhile. Listen I didn't mean to stare at your boyfriend, so no need to kick my ass"

"I wasn't going to, we just thought you looked lonely. No one should have to eat by their selves." said Noah smiling as he and Luke sat down.

"Oh, yeah, it's cool. I am use to it." said Derik looking down at the table, as if it was the most interesting thing he has ever seen in his life.

"Do you go to Oakdale University? We go there but I havent seen you around" asked Luke.

"No, I don't go there. I got to the school of life. Listen, I better get going. It's almost eight, I got stuff to do" said Derik walking away from the table and out the door. He didn't want to make friends, he didn't want people in his life. From his experience, anyone you let in was only looking for a way to hurt you. He pulled his jacket closer to his body as he walked down the alleyway to his destination. He knew it was going to be a cold night tonight, he wished he had stayed in the hotel room now but it was too late. He would just have to find another trick for tonight, one that would maybe take care of him like the one earlier.

--

"Wow, he was rude. Wonder what his problem is" said Noah looking at the door that Derik had walked out moments before.

"I don't know, why do you think we have never seen him before?" asked Luke curious

"Maybe, we just never paid much attention. Maybe we have seen him and just don't remember"

"He looks like he needs help, like his lost"

"Luke, you can't help everyone. I mean he didn't look like he wanted our help. I mean we tried to be nice to him and he rushed out of here" said Noah patting his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah, maybe your right" said Luke giving the hand a squeeze.

"Where did that guy go?" asked Henry holding a cheeseburger and a milkshake.

"He left, I think we scared him" said Noah jokingly

"Well, here Luke the guy ordered the same thing you did" said Henry placing the plate in front of Luke and walking off.

--

It was getting late and Derik hadn't found anyone to take him home, which was understandable in Oakdale. Not many people were looking for a male hustler in this town, but he stood on the corner waiting for someone to come around. A truck pulled up about 10 minutes later with two college aged guys sitting in it, they looked at Derik with hunger in their eyes.

"What you looking for tonight?" asked Derik in a seductive voice.

"Some fun" said the drive

"A lot of fun" said the passenger

"Then I'm what your looking for" said Derik walking to the window smiling.

"Yeah, you are" said the driver as he slammed the door into Derik and making him fall on the cold concrete. " we need a fag to beat up tonight" The driver kicked Derik in the ribs, and then in the face. Derik tried to get up and walk away but when he did the other guy kicked him back down. The two guys took turns kicking Derik, he had never felt so much pain in his life.

"You shouldn't be a fag" said the driver pulling Derik up by the hair to look at him. "it's wrong". He slammed Derik back on the concrete, the pain was too much to bear. He thought he heard someone telling them to stop, but all he saw was blackness as he passed out.


End file.
